Nerdy Little Secrets
Nerdy Little Secrets is the 19th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord), sick of hiding her relationship with Max (guest star Josh Zuckerman) and afraid he might be cheating on her, follows him to an academic decathlon event, to confront him. Silver (Jessica Stroup) begins to behave erratically, which worries Navid (Michael Steger) and secretly pleases Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes). Raj (guest star Manish Dayal) helps Ivy (Gillian Zinser) overcome her fear of the water, while Annie (Shenae Grimes) starts working for lonely, aging actress Marla (guest star Sally Kellerman), and forms an unlikely friendship with her. Recap This week starts with Silver having a great ol’ time first thing in the morning but then she grabs her pills that Adrianna swapped out last time she was over. At school, Naomi gifts Max a new Gucci shirt and he says that he can’t wear it if they are still on the down-low. Silver all of a sudden changes her hair color to bright red. Then an NYU rep calls to book an appointment with Silver for tomorrow, Navid suggests she fixes her new hair. Liam tries to help Annie find a new job, and she decides to try for an assistant job needed in the Hollywood Hills. When Naomi finds out that Max is cramming with Alex this weekend, she’s cool until she sees that Alex is a pretty girl and the jealously begins to boil in Naomi. Raj drops off Ivy to school and he says that he’s proud that she quit smoking. Raj says that he signed up Ivy into a trial for an exclusive surf team but she’s not interested. Naomi is stalking Max and she asks Navid what the deal is. Navid says that after the invitational, the nerds are notorious for throwing the wicked after parties and this has Naomi’s wheels a spinning. When Annie walks into her potential new employer’s home she sees that the house is a hoarder’s delight. The spinster says that she needs someone to organize her house Annie will get paid thousand bucks a week to do so. Meanwhile Silver is trying to pick out an outfit for her interview tomorrow but she picks the loudest ensemble she can find. Silver tells Naomi that she’s applying to film school not law school. Adrianna shows up to see if the meds are working and she says that she loves her new crazy-hair do. Elsewhere at the Academic Invitational Championships, Naomi sees just what a great team Alex and Max are together. Annie finds all of her boss’s old keepsakes, which include a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, and even an old issue of Life Magazine where she was featured on the cover from about 40 years ago. When boss lady finds Annie she tells her she used to be screen star Marla Templeton. Naomi is in full stalker mode as she sees that Max and Alex locked themselves into a hotel room together and put the “do not disturb” sign on the door! Like a raging bull, Naomi practically busts the door down and Max demands to know what she is doing there. After Alex is gone, Max says that they were just going to study honey! Naomi calms down and says maybe they should just break up. The rest of the team comes in and saying Alex quit the team! If they don’t have a female join the team now for the next round, they will be disqualified…and so it’s Naomi to the rescue! But she is worried that she won’t be able to help the team win. Naomi answers questions incorrectly at the invitational. Silver is on her way to her interview but her scooter stops working…she throws the scooter over, rip her top and bolts to her interview. Ivy is at the beach and hears someone yelling for help in the ocean. She dives in to get all the way out there and it’s just Raj, trying to prove she could get back in the water! Ivy is furious, tells him to screw off and leaves Annie’s boss takes her out to her favourite restaurant and they bond over stories of old Hollywood. Silver gets to her interview and meets with the NYU rep. Silver rambles on and on but the rep is really into her opinions. Annie’s boss fails to recognise her for a moment, which scares Annie, then tells her getting old is a bitch and finishes her martini and her old ass story. Annie wonders what the hell she has gotten herself into. When team West Bev loses the championship point due to Max choosing to listen to Naomi instead of his teammates, they blame the whole thing on Max. Silver calls Navid to says that she had a wonderful interview and she is sure that she nailed it! She then calls the rep and leaves him a voicemail to say thank you for today then she calls him back again…and again…and again, I just don’t see this ending well. Ivy changed her mind and did great at the surf trials, plus she gets a possible sponsorship offer from famed surfer the Tyler Crawford! She sees Raj there who says that he’s totally proud of her and they kiss!! Liam calls Annie to see if she needs a ride to school, but Annie is already at Marla’s cleaning. Annie then finds some info about doctor assisted suicide and she’s worried that Marla may be giving up on her amazing life. Ivy scores first place at the surf trials and Raj decides that he will finally look into his post chemo check-up that he’s been avoiding. Naomi apologizes for losing the championship the next day at school. Max says at the crazy nerd after party all he could do was think about her. He wants to be together for everyone to see and asks to be her official boyfriend and she accepts the two stroll the hallways of West Bev arm in arm. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Manish Dayal as Raj Kher Guest starring :Amanda Leighton as Alex Scarborough :Sally Kellerman as Marla Templeton :John Burke as Christopher Smith :Ashton Bingham as Allen :Annie Little as Young Marla Quotes :''Navid – to Alex: She's a bonafide genius'' :''Naomi – Not when it comes to fashion'' :Navid – It's like one big nerd orgy :Marla – There's something about you, Annie, that I like. And nobody else applied so the job is yours :Naomi – I'm going crazy because of the sneaking around...the lying. Maybe we should break up. :Max – You're my girl and I want everyone to know that :Ivy Raj: Next time you fake me out like that I'm gonna let you drown. I'm gonna make you drown. :Annie: What's Musso & Frank? :Marla: What's Musso & Frank?! You really have a lot to learn. :Marla: Getting old is a bitch, Annie. Music *Back To Bed" by G-Dizzy *"Bang A Gong (Get It On)" by T-Rex *"Go On" by Blue Judy *"I Give In Honey" by The Total Sound Explosion Orchestra *"I Will Not Let You Down" by Don McGlashan *"Mexican Mavis" by Boy & Bear *"Musso Blues" by The Total Sound Explosion Orchestra *"Pipe And Slippers" by The Total Sound Explosion Orchestra *"The Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic At The Disco *"The Seed 2.0" by The Roots featuring Cody Chestnutt *"Walking On Sunshine" by Katrina And The Waves *"Wild Eddie" by Uptown Home Band Category:90210 Season 3 Category:90210 Episodes